


Dawn

by DeborahPalaiologos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeborahPalaiologos/pseuds/DeborahPalaiologos
Relationships: Daeron Targaryen/Rhaena Targaryen
Kudos: 1





	Dawn

她从没想过，会有这样的一日。  
幸好，一切都还来得及。她如愿以偿的救下了他，从被烈焰包围的营帐里拖出了因烟尘而昏迷的他，将他托上纯白的骏马，两人快速地离开了混乱的战场。  
她不敢有丝毫松懈，扬起长鞭催促着骏马一路向前，生怕被追兵赶上。  
锐利的树枝和密布的荆棘划伤了她白腻的肌肤，但她不敢有片刻停留，即使殷红的血将她洁白的衣袖浸透，身上隐隐传来一阵疼痛。  
在浓密的森林里，她看着昏迷不醒的他，晶莹的泪珠顺着白皙的脸颊滑落，滚烫着她柔嫩的肌肤。  
差一点，就差一点。她就要失去他了。  
她很想像外祖母那般勇敢，没有丝毫犹豫的踏入火海，去挽救自己心爱的人的生命。  
但她做不到，  
实际上，没有来由的恐慌将她的内心占据。只是，心底那强烈的爱意战胜了对死亡恐惧，她就是无法放下他不管。  
如果是为了保护他的话，她将不会畏惧任何事物。  
就算是感到疼痛，她也会咬紧牙关，忍住泪水强撑着，微笑着告诉他自己不疼。  
上主保佑，他一定要平安无事。  
她不敢想象失去他的生活会是怎么样的，她不想独自一人面对昏暗无光的寂静夜空。  
苦涩的味道在戴伦的口腔里蔓延开来，他缓缓睁开双眼，映入眼里的是蕾娜哭泣的娇美面容。  
由模糊变得清晰，他能够看出那双如麋鹿般温柔灵动的湛蓝眼瞳里所藏匿的悲伤。  
她是在为他而哭吗？  
为什么总是微笑的她会看起来这么悲伤呢？  
「蕾—蕾娜，你哭了？」戴伦艰难的动了动嘴唇，用温柔的口吻询问道。  
看见他醒来后，蕾娜的蓝眸一下子亮的惊人，像是藏着绚丽璀璨的宝石。  
「没有。」蕾娜连忙抬手拭去眼角的泪水，努力地挤出一抹笑容。「戴伦，你终于醒了。」她轻柔地将一碗水送到戴伦唇边，喂他喝下。紧接着，她心疼地用白纱替他擦去额上的汗水和尘灰。  
「蕾娜，是你救了我吗？」戴伦坐起身来，认真地注视着蕾娜，一字一句地说道，「你没有必要为我做到这个地步。」他心疼地看着她雪白的左臂上的擦伤，尽管已经过了好几个小时，可有几处伤口仍在渗出殷红的血珠。  
戴伦撕下丝绸袖子的一角，在经过简单的消毒后，温柔地替蕾娜包扎了伤口。  
「戴伦，作为我救了你的报偿，你能答应我一件事吗？」  
蕾娜凑近了些，靠在戴伦耳边轻声问道。  
「当然。」戴伦错愕了一刻，随即回复道。  
蕾娜紧紧地依偎在戴伦身边，将头靠在他宽阔的肩膀上，柔软的银发蹭着他破损的衣服。  
他们从未如此亲密过，但他并不觉得这有什么不对，仿佛两人本来就该这样。  
他微微侧过头去看她，在温暖的篝火映衬下，娇美面容变得柔和，樱色唇瓣柔软得让他想要吻上去。他的一举一动都是那样的小心翼翼，像是生怕惊扰了她。  
「……戴伦，请留在我身边，好不好？」蕾娜的声音微微颤抖，那双清澈明亮的湛蓝眼瞳里生起一层薄薄的水雾，像是害怕的幼兽般惹人怜爱。  
看着沉默不语的戴伦，蕾娜顿时心尖一颤，她感觉咽喉里泛起了一阵苦草药籽的酸涩味道，比她所喝过的任何一种药水都更为苦涩。  
「人们不是常说，救命之恩当涌泉相报吗？既然我在火海里救了你，那你这条命就属于我了。」蕾娜眨了眨眼，唇角微弯，笑意盈然。可她的话语，比起威胁，倒更像是祈求。  
「戴伦，我打算把你留在身边，作为人质。」像是怕戴伦误解了意思，蕾娜露出笑容，大声补充道，可她眼里盈满的爱意却出卖了她内心的想法。  
在此之前，她从没说过如此大胆的话语。但在经历了生死的考验后，像是波涛般汹涌的爱意充斥在她的心间，迫使她将内心深处的真实想法全部向他倾诉。  
她不想要再次失去他了。  
想到这里，蕾娜微笑着看向他，眉眼弯弯，浅笑嫣然，像是盛满了期盼与希冀。  
「……好。」戴伦认真地想了想，终于开口说道。「我答应你的条件，我会跟你回去。」  
「真的？」蕾娜笑得灿烂，甜美的笑容犹如冬日的暖阳，使人向往。  
戴伦点了点头，看着欢欣的蕾娜，他俊美的面容上泛起一丝笑意，唇角不由自主地微微上扬。  
她就像是皎洁的明月般清幽淡雅，没有丝毫阴翳，永远为迷途的旅人指引方向。  
如果，她的温柔能只为他而表露，该有多好呢？  
他想要自私地独占月亮，把那清冽冰凉的柔光拥入怀中，照亮自己空旷的内心。  
只是，他们终究只是敌人。她是戴蒙的次女，自然属于黑党。而他是国王的弟弟，为绿党效力。  
「只是，你为何要待我这般好呢？」戴伦认真地注视着蕾娜的眼瞳，「你应该明白，我是你的敌人。」那双澄澈明亮的紫罗兰色眼瞳里燃烧着明色火焰，就像夏日的艳阳般灿烂明媚。  
「牺牲自己去救敌人，这不像是你会做出来的事。」  
「戴伦，你说的对，我怎么会做出这种傻事来呢？」蕾娜怔了一下，缓缓地道。那双明亮澄澈的眼瞳里闪过一丝悲哀，原本闪烁的光芒变得黯淡下来，像是失去星光的黑夜，看不见一丝希望。  
戴伦不希望看见她露出这样的神情，可他也不知道该如何安慰她，只能站在原地，怔怔地看着蕾娜。  
如果她从未喜欢过他，她大可以放任他葬身火海。甚至，她还会为他的死而感到高兴，毕竟，两人的关系就如他所说，他们是敌人啊，应该不死不休。可惜没有如果，她已经爱上他了，失去了改变的机会。她只能跟随内心深处的真实想法，没有丝毫动摇的，永远追随在他的身影后。  
爱上自己的敌人是一件多么愚蠢的事啊。  
可像她这般聪慧过人的蕾娜依旧会心甘情愿的陷入了甜蜜陷阱，舍弃逃生机会，只为拥有爱意，无论是虚假的还是真实的。  
「……但我没有办法，我—」蕾娜用温柔微弱的目光注视着戴伦，轻柔的声音带了些哭腔，仿佛下一刻就要哭出来了。  
悲伤像是冰冷苦涩的海水将她包围，把她淹没，使她窒息，无法说出话来。  
戴伦见状，伸手抱住蕾娜，将她的娇小身躯拥入怀中。  
他用左手抱住蕾娜，用右手温柔地抚摸着她光泽细密的银白卷发，任其在指间如瀑布般倾泻而下，就像想给她一些力量般。  
两人默契地保持着沉默，谁都没有开口打破静谧。唯一的声音便是蕾娜的低声抽泣，和风吹落叶的沙沙声。  
好久之后，蕾娜抬起头来看着戴伦。  
「戴伦，我喜欢你。」蕾娜唇角勾起一抹苦笑，惨然的说，「所以我没有办法放弃你。」  
纵使心中有万千思绪，眼中有千言万语，也无法向他倾诉。  
戴伦人的心动总是这样莫名奇妙的。  
戴伦怔怔地看着蕾娜，好长时间后，他才吐出一句，「蕾娜，你说的是真的吗？你—你真的喜欢我？」  
蕾娜果断地点点头，眉眼弯弯，笑意盈然，「如果你没有听清的话，那我再重复一次。」  
「我喜欢你，戴伦。」  
「我真诚地请求你成为我的爱人。」  
她的声音甜美而清脆，像是生于密林的夜莺般，使他痴迷沉醉在其中里。  
说完后，好不容易才鼓起的勇气瞬间烟消云散。蕾娜微低下头，等待戴伦的答复。她紧紧地攥住裙摆，手心里渗出几滴汗水。  
上主保佑，请让我听见他肯定的答复吧。  
即使他的回答是否定，她也愿意去承受。  
他就像明媚灿烂的阳光般，一直充满希望，永远为离群的白鸽所追逐寻觅。  
如果他的笑容能只为她而展现，那该有多好呢？  
她贪婪地渴望独占骄阳，沐浴在耀眼刺目的光芒下，用光来点亮黯淡的心火。  
若是他没有在十岁那年的盛夏赠予她一束染满晨露的玛格丽特，她也就不会对他心生好感，决定与他交好吧。  
她还记得，他们曾在清晨照看花卉，午后探讨诗句，黄昏漫步花园，深夜仰望星空。  
那些温馨而美好的时光，叫她如何忘记呢？  
在她收到那封密信后，注视着书桌上摆放着的白瓷花瓶里染满晨露的玛格丽特，便下定了决心。即使会被父亲责骂，乃至被认为是叛徒，她仍执意要逃离谷地，跑到滕石镇来救他。  
她没有看见，戴伦的白皙脸庞瞬间变得绯红，他张着嘴不知说些什么好。  
因为戴伦的身份和外貌，他的求爱者并不少，也不缺乏贵族蕾娜。可他从没答应过任何人的告白，因为他对那些蕾娜没有任何好感。可他却觉得今日不同，或许是因为向他告白的人是蕾娜吧，他除了感到惊讶外，还有一丝前所未有的喜悦。  
不知道为什么，他总觉得她与其他蕾娜不同，只有她的告白会令他感到慌乱，而其他蕾娜的告白却会令他感到厌恶。  
尽管他戴伦未理清心绪，但他至少能确定一点，那就是，他喜欢她，喜欢到无法自拔。  
长久的寂静，使蕾娜灰心丧气，打算放弃。  
既然，没有办法留下戴伦，就放他离开吧。  
反正他已经没有龙了，不可能再成为父亲的对手了。  
她早该明白，这份暗恋从始至终都只会是她的闹剧而已。  
她默默地在心里想道。  
此时，一双温热的手从身后抱住了她纤细的腰肢，打消了她离去的想法。  
戴伦将头埋在她的颈窝，靠在她耳边低语道，「蕾娜，我喜欢你。」  
「请让我成为你的依靠，永远守护在你身边吧。」  
「我的爱人。」  
他的声音温柔而低沉，像是浓烈馥郁的红酒般，令她情不自禁的一饮而尽。  
她终于等到了这句话。难以言喻的喜悦与激动盈满了心间，她简直不知道该做什么来表示她内心的想法。  
于是，蕾娜决定跟随感觉，她闭上双眼，踮起脚尖，轻柔地吻上了他的唇角，像是触到了薄荷叶般，清凉幽香，令她的身子一阵发软，幸好有戴伦的扶持，才不至于跌倒。  
她青涩而温柔地在他的唇上反复碾磨，像是绘画般认真专注，不放过任何一个细节。  
戴伦环住蕾娜柔软的腰肢，炽热地回吻住她。她纤细而浓密的银白睫羽像是蝴蝶展翅般扑闪，配上她如霜雪般白皙的小脸和如蜜桃般粉红的双颊，使她看起来不像人间的女孩，而像仙境的精灵。  
这个吻持续了很久，像是一生那般漫长。直到蕾娜的雪白脸颊因缺氧而发红，两人才停了下来。  
他们看着彼此，不由自主的笑了出来，那是发自内心的喜悦。纯粹而真实，没有丝毫遮掩。  
接下来的路，两人将携手前行，共同度过困难。  
虽然蕾娜很清楚，前方迎接他们的，除了少许的祝福外，将是难以想象的艰苦。但只要有他的陪伴，她就不会因此而畏惧。  
她永远坚信，爱能够战胜一切。


End file.
